


I'll say it until you know it's true

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, SuperCorp, They're domestic and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt on tumblr: "Established supercorp. Kara and Lena have said they’re first few I love yous. Kara is having an internal struggle about how if someone says ily the ‘ily too’ back seems forced and that it should just be I love you. Pillow talk?"Or Kara and Lena say "I love you" to each other muliple times.





	I'll say it until you know it's true

**Author's Note:**

> This is less internal struggle and more just Kara and Lena saying "I love you" to each other and then talking about it.

Kara’s bed is too big, that’s what she’s just decided as she rolls over for the third time in as many minutes, it’s too big without Lena by her side. She presses her face into the pillow, the familiar scent of her girlfriend’s shampoo hitting her nose and it helps, although it’s not the same as the warm body she’s used to beside her.

It’s not Lena’s fault, Kara knows that, she’s just working late, something they both have to do from time to time, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t miss her.

Kara listens across the city, finds Lena in her L-Corp office. She listens to Lena’s even breathing and steady heartbeat, something she does sometimes, something that Lena had found cute when Kara had admitted to doing so. She does the same thing with Alex sometimes too, her sisters heartbeat just as comforting as Lena’s.

Right now, she uses Lena’s heartbeat, the smell of Lena’s shampoo, to help her fall asleep.

It must work, because the next thing she knows, she’s waking up to movement at her side, the bed dipping beside her. The next moment warm arms are wrapping around her, a soft body pressing into her back.

“Hmm…” Kara hums, leaning into the contact.

“Shhh…go to sleep,” Lena says, nuzzling her face into Kara’s neck.

Kara could very easily let sleep take her, but she hasn’t seen Lena all day, wants to see her properly. So she turns in the embrace and is met with soft green eyes on the pillow beside her.

“Hi,” Kara whispers into the dark room.

“Hi,” Lena whispers back. “Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep.”

“Not yet,” Kara says, tilting forward, letting her lips brush across Lena’s. It feels like coming home. “I missed you.”

Lena smiles with such soft affection that it warms Kara from the inside out, makes her want to stay in this moment forever as she looks back at Lena.

“I love you,” Lena says, the words ghosting across her lips, causing Kara’s heart to stop in the best way possible.

Kara’s pretty sure her brain stops working too for a moment but then she sees fear creeping into Lena’s expression and it jumpstarts her brain and she says the words she’s been thinking about saying for so long, has felt for even longer.

“I love you, too.”

She means those three, those  _ four _ words, but something feels wrong.

Lena tilts forward, presses their foreheads together, exhaling a shaking breath that hits Kara’s face. It’s relief, Kara realises, relief that she hasn’t been rejected, relief that Kara feels the same.

“Sleep,” Kara whispers, pulling away so she can press a kiss to Lena’s head. She pulls Lena against her, wraps her in the tightest embrace she can. Lena holds her back just as tightly, face warm tucked into the crook of her neck.

Kara easily falls asleep this time, wrapped in the arms of the woman she loves, the woman who loves her back.

\---

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony, a bag of takeout in hand. Lena had texted her earlier, asking if she wanted to stop by for lunch.

Kara, not one to turn down food or a chance to see Lena, of course said yes.

“Hey,” Kara says, stepping into Lena’s office, well used to not knocking anymore.

The smile is instantaneous as Lena sees her, Kara herself feeling slightly giddy with the fact that Lena lights up so much when she sees her.

Either that or Lena really is just hungry.

Lena stands, makes her way around her desk to greet Kara with a hug. When she pulls away, Lena leans up to press a kiss to her lips and Kara feels herself melt just a little. “Hey yourself, thanks for lunch.”

Kara smiles. “Anytime.”

Lena clears her table of the paperwork she has scattered across it so they can sit and eat together.

“You’re a mess,” Lena says, laughing when they’ve finished off their burgers. She leans forward, wipes her thumb across Kara’s bottom lip.

Kara goes red.

Lena leans forward. “Luckily, I think it’s cute.” Kara’s smiling when Lena kisses her.

Except it’s cut short, when she hears sirens in the distance.

“Duty calls,” she says, pulling away. “I’ll see you for dinner?”

Lena nods as they both stand and Lena leads her back over to the balcony. “I’ll be home by six.”

Kara feels her insides turn to mush at the word ‘home’. She presses one last quick kiss to Lena’s lips. “I can’t wait.”

“I love you.”

The three words are so unexpected, and it’s not the first time she’s heard them, but it is only the second, and Kara’s heart suddenly kicks into overdrive.

“I love you, too,” Kara says, the words feeling odd even if she means them wholeheartedly.

Lena is beaming at her and she can’t help but press one more quick kiss to red lips before she’s out the door and heading in the direction of the sirens.

\---

Kara laughs as water droplets hit her skin, Lena dunking her hands back into the soapy dishwater for more ammo. Lena flicks more water at her, and Kara could easily dodge the flying water, use her speed to get out of the way, but it’s more fun seeing Lena’s carefree laugh. There’s something so domestic about doing the dishes together, even more so with the water fight Lena started.

Kara grabs Lena’s hand, pulls her close, using her free hand to flick a handful of bubbles at Lena’s face.

“Kara!” Lena giggles, twisting away, splashing Kara straight from the sink as she does, leaving a giant wet patch on Kara’s shirt.

Kara couldn’t care less.

“I love you,” Kara says, swiping her thumb across Lena’s cheeks, collecting a few bubbles as she goes.

Lena stops, her face turning softer. “I love you, too.”

They clean up their mess, but Kara can’t stop thinking about Lena’s words, the same ones she’s used twice in the last couple of weeks too.

By the time they’re curled up in bed together, Lena with her back pressed to Kara’s front, she realises she needs to say something, wants to talk to Lena about what she’s been feeling.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

Lena turns immediately in her arms. “Is everything okay?” Her head rests on the pillow beside her, so much like the night two weeks ago when Lena first said  _ ‘I love you _ .’

Kara smiles. “Everything’s fine.” She watches Lena relax in front of her.

“What is it, then?” Lena asks softly.

“It’s about…”Kara trails off, unsure how to say this without scaring Lena. She knows they both have issues with losing people they love. “In college,” Kara starts, Lena showing no signs that the change in topic is confusing. “I had this boyfriend, the first guy I really loved. Or at least I thought I did.” She didn’t even feel half for him what she feels for Lena. “Anyway, that’s not the point. I told him I loved him and he said ‘I love you too,’ whenever I said it. A month later, he broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena cuts in, squeezing Kara’s hip.

Kara smiles sadly. “It’s fine now, I didn’t love him like I thought I did. But what he said afterwards always stuck with me.”

“Which was?” Lena prompts when Kara falls silent, hoping Lena doesn’t feel this way too, hoping Lena hasn’t doubted her love from the beginning.

“He told me he never even loved me, but felt bad when I said it, so he just said it back, like he was obligated to or something.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena says, looking sad as she shifts closer. Kara feels nothing but warmth and love with Lena’s touches. Until her eyes widen. “When I said ‘I love you,’ I hope you know that I wasn’t expecting anything in return, I just wanted you to know.”

“No!” Kara gasps. “That’s not what I meant at all. I love you, so much, and I don’t want you to ever doubt that, okay?”

Lena swallows, her smile watery. “I know.”

“Good.” Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena’s lips. “It’s just, when I said ‘I love you, too,’ I was worried you’d think I was only saying it because I thought I had too.”

Lena shakes her head. “I never thought that.”

“Good,” Kara says again. “And I never want you to think that, because I’ve meant it every time. Can we make a deal?”

Lena does look confused this time but she nods anyway.

“Every time we say ‘I love you’ to each other, can we say just that? ‘I love you,’ without the ‘ _ too _ ’ added on the end? I think it means more. Or maybe not more. But every time I say it I’ll think of him and how he made me feel and I don’t want to feel like that, or for you to feel like that either."

Lena’s hand moves from her hip to cup Kara’s cheek. “Darling, of course.”

Kara’s not finished though. “And I want you to know that every time I say it, I mean it, that I’m not saying it just because you have, or I feel like I should, but because I truly mean the words.”

Lena nods again. “Say it.”

It takes a moment for Kara to realise what Lena means. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Lena responds. Kara has never doubted that Lena meant it in the past and she doesn’t doubt it now, Lena’s words strong and sure.

Kara grins as she leans forward, repeating the words against Lena’s lips. “I love you.”

Lena laughs, wrapping Kara in a tight hug, pressing her face into her chest. “I love you.” She hears the words mumbled against her shirt.

Then Kara’s laughing too, a weight she didn’t even realise she’d been holding finally gone. She wanted Lena to know that she really meant the words, wanted Lena’s words to be real too.

And they are real, Lena loves her and she loves Lena and nothing has felt this right as Lena laughs in her arms, as they hold each other close and whisper “ _ I love you _ ” against each other’s skin into the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
